The Golden Mistletoe Expert
by Chichita
Summary: When Peach decides to tell a little story about a magical golden mistletoe to the smash kids, she accidentally involves Ike. Some of the newcomers believe that white lie and when they each find themselves underneath the mistletoe with Ike throughout the night, well kissing is mandatory, right? [One-shot]


**Title: **The Golden Mistletoe Expert  
><strong>CharactersPairings: **Ike-centric, Ike x Various Smashers; One-shot  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When Peach decides to tell a little story about a magical golden mistletoe to the smash kids, she accidentally involves Ike. Some of the newcomers believe that white lie and when they each find themselves underneath the mistletoe with Ike throughout the night, well kissing is mandatory, right?  
><strong>Status: <strong>Complete

**A/N: I'm on winter break, woohoo! I present you a nice Ike loving centric one-shot as a Christmas gift to you guys. Oh and it has a bunch of kissing!**

**Disclaimer: I love SSB4, been playing with my main Ike ever since I bought the game. But I have to say I don't own the rights on them…except for the pre order amiibos I'm waiting for. **

**Hope it doesn't have too many obvious mistakes, still no beta reader. Enjoy 0w0**

===== Smash Bros =====

Robin was fidgeting with a Santa hat that he was given to wear for the holidays. It was something foreign to him when Peach had excitedly proclaim that everyone had to help decorate the mansion for Christmas. With that in though, as soon as he got the chance, he went directly to the mansion's library and searched for any Christmas related books.

The tactician had to know why everyone in the mansion celebrated this holiday.

He was so engrossed with one of the many books that he didn't hear the footsteps of someone entering the room.

"Oi Robin, your books are on the box of decoration that Marth is looking for."

Robin seeing that his mentor was here, he eagerly rushed over to his side with the book in hand.

The mercenary just raised his eyebrow in amusement, already used to having the tactician always going to him for answers to his endless questions.

"Ike I've been trying to figure out the purpose of mistletoes, what's the point in hanging this plants on doorways? I read that the berries can actually be poisoning so why use it for Christmas purposes?"

Ike just ruffled Robin's snowy hair before going over to where the boxes of ornaments were located.

"I'm not someone you should be asking for advice, ask one of the female smashers in the mansion, I'm sure they have no problem explaining it to you."

"But Ike, you're the expert on everything, I want to learn it from the best!" the smaller pleaded.

"Robin as much as I would like to explain the mysteries of a mistletoe, I need to get these boxes to Marth so we can finish decorating the Christmas tree. Here, stop being cooped in here and come lend a hand."

The tactician pouted a little but nevertheless follow Ike out to the main room where most of the fighters were helping with decoration. This didn't mean he won't ask Ike again, Robin was sure that only Ike knew the right answer.

By then Ike had walked over to where Marth was waiting, the prince smiling at seeing the box of ornaments that he was looking for. "You were able to find them, would you mind helping me putting the last touches to the tree?" Marth asked, looking through the box that Ike brought and taking out the golden star that was to be put on top of the grand Christmas tree every year. With a small nod Ike started to help.

Robin in the meantime got distracted as he saw a small group of smashers sitting around Princess Peach near the fire place. Curious as always, he made his way and sat on an available spot on the couch. He looked down to see the children sprawl on the floor with a couple of the newcomers sitting on some seats, probably just resting before going back to decorating, all somehow paying attention to what the Mushroom Princess was saying.

"…so every Christmas night, a holy miracle happens to the one that stands under a blessed mistletoe…" Robin's ear perked up at the mention of a mistletoe. "…but if someone fails to do the tradition correctly then they will be curse to never receive any kisses until next Christmas."

The kids laying on the carpet just made 'ewww' noises, laughing about how adults had cooties.

"How do you know it's true?" inquired Dark Pit who was lazily sitting nearby, not believing such tales from mortals.

As if caught off guard, the princess looked around the room to pin the story to. Her eyes landed on the two blue haired swordsmen decorating the Christmas tree. They always seem like they were going out, so it won't be exactly a lie. Perfect.

"Of course it's true. It occurred to Ike and Marth last tournament, when Marth fell under the golden mistletoe. Ike fortunately was able to perfect the tradition and saved Marth from such a terrible faith." Peach skillfully lied, yet already worrying that the mercenary and prince might overhear.

That earn some confuse expressions from the newcomers who were listening to the story and turned to watch the blue swordsmen unknowing to them. Ike looked as if he was whispering something in Marth's ear, hovering over him slightly. The prince seem to have laugh at whatever the other had said to him, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. There was some 'wooos' let out by some of the onlookers.

"And that is why you kids shouldn't play around with mistletoes or you might be in big trouble~" the princess concluded, giving a stern no-no with her index finger.

Then the kids watched in horror as Peach took out the said golden colored mistletoe from behind her. They quickly scramble to their feet and promise to not touch the bushy plants again.

Peach just giggled at the cute naïveté of the children and put the ornament back in the box that the smaller fighters were using to play with earlier. The princess had told that story so the smaller children stopped taking her prize golden mistletoes and other golden trinkets from her box. Zelda hearing the story Peach had just weaved together, gave her a look. The Mushroom Princess just waved at The Hyrule Princess innocently.

Somehow this story was going to bite someone in the butt.

Robin now fully informed was enthusiastic to ask Ike about his adventure in saving Marth from the curse. With that he went to search for him after noticing that Ike wasn't in the main room anymore.

"Princess Peach would you like me to start hanging these decorations around?" Pit asked seeing as most of the tasks for decorating the main room was almost completed.

"Yes thank you. Just be careful with them Pit."

With that Pit carried the box of golden ornaments in search for empty spaces to hang them up. Joyfully the angel took out the golden mistletoe and hanged it from a doorway that led to the room where all the food was being stored before being brought out to be display at the tables on the main room.

Seeing someone inside, Pit peeked in to check what they were doing. "Hey Ike! Are you watching over the meals right now?"

"Kind of, Mario asked me to ward off any early eaters from getting the food for a couple of minutes. Especially Kirby, Yoshi and the new smasher, Pac Man." Ike explained, who was just hanging around checking on the loads of food. "Give me a heads up if you see those three heading this way."

"Of course!" The angel paused for a moment looking at the ornament he just hanged and called Ike again. "But look up, we're under a mistletoe!" grinned Pit, flying over to give a quick peck on Ike's lips before the swordsman could even confirm that the mistletoe was over their heads. Pit's smile just grew brighter afterwards, waving Ike goodbye as he returned to decorating the other rooms.

Ike just shook his head at Pit's obvious lie, seeing as there was no mistletoe inside the room where he was standing. What a little trickster.

Now walking towards the doorway he leaned against it with one shoulder waiting for Mario and his brother Luigi to bring the rest of the food.

Just as he was about to turn back, he heard someone call his name.

"Ike, can you please tell me about the mistletoe…" It was Robin again but he had stopped midsentence, mouth slightly open when he stood in front of Ike.

"Didn't I tell you to ask Princess Peach or something about them? I'm certain you'll get your answer." Ike reminded Robin again, not paying attention at what Robin was staring at.

Yet Robin didn't falter, ignoring the golden mistletoe that hung over them for a moment, looking back at Ike. "But Ike, you're my mentor so that makes you an expert as well." He proclaimed without a doubt.

"Even mistletoes?"

Robin just nodded feverishly. He really did look up to Ike.

"Alright, but really the only explanation there is for mistletoes is kissing under them because of a holiday tradition. Simple as that." Ike explained straight to the point.

"But Ike, I also want you to show me with examples so I can have a better understanding about this holiday tradition, you are the expert on it." Robin stubbornly insisted for a clearer clarification.

Sighing Ike just shook his head again. "Robin I don't understand why you keep referring me as an expert on this, but if it really means a lot to you I'll show you." Ike said finally giving in to the curiosity of Robin. If he didn't he was sure that the white haired boy will keep following him around and pestering him about it all night.

The tactician just happily stood still, glad to have Ike finally show him how to properly handle being under a mistletoe, especially the golden mistletoe.

"Depending on who you happen to be under the mistletoe, you can proceed to kiss any part of the other person. It can be on the forehead…cheek...nose…" And with every pause Ike kissed every part indicated, with Robin holding his breath for each one them.

Lastly Ike held Robin's face in his hands and gently brushed his lips against the other. Robin's cheeks grew warm but proceeded to close his eyes and shyly kissed back. A moment passed before Ike stopped.

"And that's it really, it's your choice how long you want to kiss the other person."

"Ike…can we try again? I'm not sure if I got the concept right, what are the different kisses on the mouth?" Robin piped out, absolutely sure his whole face was red. He really enjoy the attention Ike was giving him at the moment and he wanted it to keep it for a little longer.

The mercenary looked unsure seeing as Robin looked a little dazed. "Robin…"

"Please?"

Sighing for the hundredth time, Ike wrapped his arms around Robin's waist. "Ok, depending your relationship with the said person under the mistletoe, you can try different kisses." Leaning down again he lightly bit down Robin's bottom lip before proceeding into kissing him fully. Without any hesitation this time, Robin wrapped his arms around Ike's neck and kissed him back. Heated from the moment, the two finally separated with a trail of saliva breaking apart.

Robin panted slightly trying to catch his breath. Ike just rubbed the back of his head, a small flushed was slightly visible on his cheeks.

"With that I'm sure you'll be prepare to decide how you'll like to kiss the person if you do end up under any mistletoe around the mansion."

"Can I try it on you?" Robin asked, not really ready to stop the kiss fest just yet. His eyes kept glancing up at Ike's lips, he needed to try and perfect this so call kiss method.

The blue swordsman looked at the other with slight suspicion. "Robin, I don't think I'm the best person to be doing this with."

"Yes you are, I really want to show you!" Robin insisted.

"Robin you're very stubborn you know?" Ike waited to see if Robin would give up on the idea but just saw the determine look he had when he was learning a new skill or tactic in the training room. "Fine then."

Ecstatically, Robin jumped forward, startling Ike for a moment before catching the eager tactician by the waist again.

"You can warn me beforehand…"

Robin not minding being caught in between his mentor's visibly strong arms, smiled playfully up at him. "Tell me where to improve." The smaller swordsman said before starting to kiss Ike. Left with no real option Ike kissed him back.

Trying to replicate the kiss from earlier, Robin opened his mouth to let Ike tongue slip in. The mercenary was quiet surprise that Robin even knew how to expand a kiss. The tactician was sure a prodigy at learning quickly as he says he is.

It wasn't like Ike knew about kissing as well, he just kind of went with the flow.

Robin looked like he was really enjoying taking his time, his hands skimming over Ike's well-built chest. He brought Ike closer to him, really liking the heat radiating from both their bodies. As he trailed back with Ike following, he hit one of the tables.

"…hmm Robin be careful with the food…"

Robin broke the kiss for a moment to reply. "The food is fine, critique me instead…"

"…I think you need to take more breathing moments or you'll suffocate you and your partner…"

The tactician just chuckled as he continue to show Ike the different kisses he found interesting from one of the books he unknowingly took with his Christmas related books.

"…aren't…you suppose to…run your fingers between my hair too…?" Robin asked, wanting a little more physical interaction with Ike, as if kissing wasn't enough.

Ike complied, putting his weight on one arm so he could hover over Robin and run his fingers through the snowy colored hair. Robin hummed in approval, liking his strong hand messing with his hair.

The impromptu kissing lesson finally ended after a couple of minutes past when Ike finally took notice that Robin was using the table to lay on. This had made him have to straddle over the smaller body at the angle Robin took. This looked a lot more like a make out session now.

With a last kiss on the lips, Ike separated himself from Robin, who in turn made a small whining noise.

"This is enough Robin, I believe you got enough practice from me." Ike was sure he had overdone it with the mistletoe explanation by the way Robin just looked at him with rosy cheeks and starry eyes.

As if they hadn't just practically made out on a table, Robin just beamed at Ike as he rose up to sit adorably on the edge. "Well thank you for showing me, I feel confident that I have a good understanding on what a mistletoe means. Even better I won't fall under the golden mistletoe curse because of you Ike." Robin said as he jumped from the table he was basically laying on and helped Ike organize the dishes that had been pushed away.

Ike was a little confused by the last sentence but didn't say anything since he didn't want to cause Robin to ask him more questions.

Trying to fix some of the odd strands of hair sticking all over the place, Robin gave up and put his Santa hat back on again.

"I'll be heading back Ike, thank you again. If I have more questions I'll defiantly come back and ask you!"

"Don't you always." Ike mocked halfheartedly.

With that Robin walked back to the main room with his new obtain knowledge on mistletoes, waving back Ike.

Mario and Luigi returned a minute or so after Robin's kissing session was over. By then Ike was relocating some aluminum foil over the hot food in the back side of the room.

"_Mamma mia!_ Glad that all the food is still here. I brought some more dishes."

"That's good, I'm going to head out now—"

"Wait…Luigi did you forget to bring the roasted ham from the oven?" Mario asked Luigi, who also had some dishes in his hands.

"Oh no, we need to get it out before it cooks for too long!" The green suited male yelled in dismay. Both brothers hurriedly put their dishes on an empty table and rushed out to save the poor ham.

"…well I guess I'll wait here then." Ike finished with a slight frown.

Once again he went to check on the dishes that had just arrived when he heard some footsteps from behind where the doorway was.

"Mario and Luigi please tell me you both are done…" Excepting to see the brothers, Ike was surprise to find someone else at the doorway.

"Hey Shulk what brings you here?" Ike just casually asked, deciding it was better than it being one of the hungry fighters trying to gulp a quick meal or two. Seeing that he didn't receive an answer he turned to look at the newcomer enquiringly.

Shulk's face turned paled and started to stammer some nonsense, both arms shaking everywhere. Ike not wanting Shulk to accidently hurt himself put a hand on the younger's shoulder. That made the other freeze, his eyes wide and a blush decorating his cheeks.

"I-I was hoping to have my first experience with a lady..b-but I guess you'll be ok too…" Shulk quietly stutter out, looking everywhere except Ike.

"What are you talking about Shulk?"

Shulk just close his eyes and waited. Feeling nothing for a couple of seconds he opened one eye and look up to see a confused Ike.

Shyly the Monado wielder pointed upward at the hanging golden mistletoe. Ike finally got the clue and swiftly bend down to give a small peck on Shulk's flushed cheeks.

"You aren't going to kiss me on the lips?"

"Boy, you almost fainted I am not going to be the cause of your death."

"It won't! You have to kiss me on the lips just like the story says."

Ike just kept getting more confused at the whole ordeal of a story on mistletoes. "Come again?"

"Just do it on the lips so I can be able to kiss the ladies."

"Your priorities are terrible." Ike just coldly stated causing Shulk to blush harder.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm not as aloof and nonchalant as you. You have everyone just drooling after you all of the time just because you're a hunk of sexy arse." But just as those words slip, Shulk put his hands over his mouth in horror. He wished he could have foreseen that embarrassing proclamation.

"Ummm…not interested?" The swordsman bluntly answered, honestly not aware of other people advancement and feelings. He was always too busy fighting and training to think about it anyways.

"I-I…can I just pretend you're a lady for this… just lean down for a sec…" Shulk asked still covering his flushed cheeks behind his hands, wanting this situation to be over with. Ike tilted his head lower and the smaller was able to stand on his toes, planting his hands on either side of Ike's shoulders to kiss him on the lips.

Closing his eyes nervously, Shulk moved his lips in such a chaste way that Ike was sure the younger swordsman had never actually kissed anybody before even with all his proclamation of wooing the ladies of the mansion.

Ike still with his eyes open, he parted his lips to voice that thought but instead decided to teach him a lesson for comparing him to a female. He finally moved his lips to quickly deepen the kiss which earned a yelp from Shulk.

With the little endeavor, Shulk was already a blushing mess, a little mewl sound coming from behind his throat. The taller male finally retreated back to see the shorter with glazed eyes.

"Shulk you suck at kissing."

That snapped the Monado wielder from his dazed to puff out his pink cheeks. "Ike!"

"Yes that's my name now go back to helping out for the party, boy." Ike said, grabbing a Santa hat from one of the tables and putting it over Shulk's sandy colored hair. "And stop worrying about kissing ladies tonight if you can't even kiss me right without my help." Ike teased nonchalantly, pinching the other's nose.

"You're mean Ike." Shulk sulked slightly, lightly swatting Ike's finger from his face. "But thank you, I'll keep training with you until I'm able to get better at kissing!"

"Wait that's not I meant—"

"I'm going back to help the other now, Merry Christmas!" Shulk merrily stated as he fled the room holding onto his Santa hat from falling.

Ike face palmed, regretting saying that to Shulk. He didn't needed another newcomer bothering him about kissing advises, did he looked like the guy that invented the dang mistletoe custom anyways?

Making sure to get out the moment he sees the denim wearing brothers, Ike guarded the food from the doorway. Finishing putting the dishes in order near the doorway's table, he was not expecting someone to come walking past him.

"Mercenary, how dare you!"

Now who could it be? Ike put down the dishes Mario and Luigi had brought a couple of minutes ago and turned to see the dark winged angel standing just outside the doorway, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"I've been trying to avoid such silly traditions all night and this happens!?" Dark Pit frowned.

"Do I look like a mind reader to you? What's bothering you now?" Ike retorted, really not in the mood for trying to figure out the brooding angel's antics.

"Don't you play dumb with me you bastard" Dark Pit scoffed out, pointing an accusing finger at Ike. "You better not tell a soul about this." With that he finally pointed upwards where Ike saw Peach's golden mistletoes hanging on the doorway.

"Listen Pitto—"

"That's not my name!"

Ike ignored him. "_Pitto_, we don't have to kiss if you don't feel comfortable, there nobody around to say anything anyways."

The other just indignantly gaped a little before proceeding into flapping his raven colored wings slightly so he was face to face with Ike. He was irritated by the towering height of the mercenary.

"I am a divine being and I am not going to be under no curse from a mortal just because of you." Dark Pit bit out, his nose just an inch from touching Ike's own nose.

The bluenette not intimidated by the angel's behavior stepped forward, staring him down even though Dark Pit was hovering. "I seriously do not know why you are being a bigger prick today but stop bothering me."

"Just kiss me already then!" It would have been amusing seeing Dark Pit spout out those words with a heavy blush if it wasn't for Ike already sensing that this situation was like a third déjà vu.

"I'm not kissing someone with a grumpy face as yours."

"Ha-ha your one to talk." Jeered Dark Pit. "At least I have a sense of humor unlike a brute like you."

"Then you're defiantly not getting any kissing from me. Now seriously go bother someone else and leave me alone."

That made Dark Pit stop from retorting, clasping his mouth into a thin line. The angel just narrowed his eyes even more. "What a pain you are." He said after a second before snatching Ike's face and crushing his lips with Ike's own lips.

Not one to lose a battle to no one, Ike growled at such insolence, kissing him back with equal pressure that made Dark Pit's eyes shoot wide open, shocked at the unexpected force. However the angel wasn't going to let such a brute boast about a victory just yet. He wouldn't admit it but it was a new thrill to be overwhelm by such raw dominance.

It wasn't long till Dark Pit resort to biting so he could get an edge over Ike. To his annoyance though, Ike just used that to deepen the kiss by accident. With a couple more seconds of tricks exchange, the angel lost it fully when he heard an embarrassing sound coming from his own mouth.

Obviously looking humiliated, Dark Pit just scowled at Ike as if he hadn't just moan a second ago. Ike just wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring back at Dark Pit as well.

"At least Pit won't have the pleasure of trying to make me join in the stupid tradition now…" Dark Pit muttered under his breath, his face the cherry matching the color of his eyes. "If he asks, I already fulfill my one try in holiday spirit."

"Well next time you can just stop being a rude angst floating cupcake about it and forcing me into your twisted issues."

"Pshh, see if I care." The angel slightly smirked even though he was still highly embarrassed. With that he spun around with a huff and walked away to the main room.

Dark Pit was the exact opposite of Pit to say the least, but pretty much acted the same when fluster by the way his wings twitched.

Ike really just needed to get out of this storage room and stop having to kiss every single soul that happen to be under the damn mistletoe. To his relief, he saw the two brothers walking back with Mario scolding Luigi for leaving behind the ham in the oven.

"I'm out." Was all Ike said as he passed Mario and Luigi. He did hear a thank you from them though with Ike just nodding in acknowledgement.

Not even crossing to the next room, he heard tiny footsteps following him. He glanced to see it was the younger smashers.

Toon Link trailed behind him with an ornament in his hand as well as Ness, Lucas, and the Villager who were waiting for Ike to pay attention to them. They walked faster so they could match Ike's pace.

"What is it now?" The blue haired swordsman grunted out, a little busy to be playing with the kids in this house at the moment.

"Ike Ike Ike!" Chanted the children until he finally did stop, the duck line that was following him bumping into his leg.

"We heard from Ms. Peach about the story that you kissed Marth to save his life from the golden mistletoe! You're like a mistletoe savor!" Ness proclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

"You're so cool!" Lucas added.

"It probably hurt if he had to use his mouth to fight off the curse." The Villager whispered to the blond which in turn had both looking up to see if Ike had a scar or something on his lips.

"Yes, your kisses are the cure to being under the golden mistletoe! You're like a super hero but with cooties hahaha…" Toon Link added, laughing with the other three boys.

It took a moment to process the words but then it all clicked.

First it was Robin, who he didn't question it since he knew his mentee had the tendency to ask about everything. Then there was Shulk who also said something about a golden mistletoe but dismissed it as him being too shy to understand the tradition in the first place. Finally there was Dark Pit as well who sputtered out some nonsense about a curse.

What a bunch of gullible newcomers.

Ike made a distressing sound catching the attention of the children. Someone was going to get an aether in the face when they faced each other in the tournament.

The irritated face that he made probably scared the kids because Lucas hid behind Ness and Toon Link was getting ready to run if needed. Only the villager seem to be still laughing, not at all scared.

With one swoop, Ike carried the trouble-making kids in his arms and went in search for the Mushroom princess. He asked them where they had last seen her, with the kids pointing to where a few of the smashers were still decorating.

Of course Princess Peach was in the main room hanging mistletoes around. He started to walk up to her.

Now seeing as Ike wasn't going to scare them, the small boys started to climb on his shoulders and hung on his chest to play around with his blue hair and bandanna.

Some of the smashers from Brawl that Ike past only stared in amusement at the little army of kids hanging around him. The veterans knew how the kids could be a handful when they gathered together, but it always seem that they like to play with Ike the most.

Lucas seated on one of Ike's shoulder, he tied the mercenary's green bandanna into a ribbon on his side with Ness giving him a thumbs up from the other side. Villager hanging from the back was preoccupied with making a new home in Ike's cape since it was so spacious.

Toon Link happily laying over the bluenette's head, he plaster the ornament he was still holding in his hand and put it on top of Ike's mop of hair, snickering at it. The other kids laughed at it too but then looked to see if Ike had noticed as well. To their luck, Ike was too focus on deciding how he was going to chide Peach to feel the ornament on his hair.

Princess Peach turned around when she felt a heavy tap on her shoulder.

"Hello Ike." She greeted.

"Peach explain to me this nonsense the kids just told me about a golden mistletoe." Ike asked, glaring heavily at the princess, obviously not amused.

The kids that were hanging on Ike noticed more ornaments to play with. So they jumped down to investigate what other kind of trinkets the princess had just left on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" the princess innocently feigned, hoping that maybe Ike bought her lie.

"About my grand kiss to save Marth, does that ring the bell." Ike added, knowing that Peach was trying to avoid telling the truth.

Seeing Ike with that stern look in his eyes, Princess Peach surrender in defeat, knowing that she was caught since the kids were the ones that had probably told him. She proceeded to apologize for sticking Ike in her story.

"I just came up with that story so the kids stopped playing with my golden ornaments." Ike in turn pointedly looked down which Peach follow to see all four children digging through the box of ornaments anyways. "Guess it didn't exactly work in the end." Peach sigh softly.

"Is there a reason you decided to include me in your little lie?"

"Well when I came up with the story, I really though nobody was going to approach you about it to confirm if it was real since you seem like the type of person to ward off people."

"This is why I don't accept any invitation from you." Ike said scowling.

"Aww c'mon Ike, I'm the sweetest princess everyone knows and I am sincerely sorry. I'll make it up to you by cooking your favorite meal for the rest of the year."

Ike's frown lighten up a little. In the end it didn't caused him too much of a problem except now he had to explain to the newcomers to not believe every single story that Peach decides to tell. Used to Peach's tendency of letting her imagination run a little while, Ike accepted her apology.

"Just make up something else to clear my name, it's a little unnerving to not know when I'll be ask about the blasphemy mistletoe."

"Okey~ But can I ask for a small favor from you now?" Peach asked sweetly, worrying Ike instantly but nodded anyways, if not reluctantly. "Turn around I think someone wants your attention."

Ike looked over his shoulder to see Marth tilting his head questionably to side.

"Ike why do you have a mistletoe stuck in your hair?"

"I do?" Ike question as well, putting his fingers through his blue strands of hair until he felt the plant slip off. Grabbing it from the hem, he fully turned around to see Marth, putting it in between them, slightly over them as to examine it.

"Oh are you going to kiss now?!" Squealed Lucina, who was heading to the kitchen to help with putting the dishes in the main room now. That caught the attention of the others who were nearby finishing decorating, including Robin who was trailing behind Lucina.

"Not this again…" grunted Ike, glaring accusingly back at Peach for his predicament. The blonde princess just smiled and shook her index finger as if saying it wasn't her fault there was a mistletoe on his head in the first place. Though Ike did heard giggles from the kids who were peeking out from behind Peach's dress, most likely the ones that decided it would be a good idea to stick the ornament on his hair.

"Can you two kiss, I would love to see true magic happen just like Princess Peach said in her story!" Lucina insisted cheerfully, eyes sparkling from anticipation at seeing the two swordsmen she admires the most about to kiss, not at all bother.

Ike looked at Marth, who was starting to blush from either the mistletoe or the attention, confused at what Lucina was referring to by the so call story. Still he was under a mistletoe, so he had to obligate with the tradition.

"It's Peach's fault." Ike merely explained, earning a chuckle from Marth, understanding the situation instantly. Living with the princess under the same roof for three tournaments now, Marth could guess that it was probably one of her many gossiping at fault.

Knowing Ike very well, Marth waited for him to continue.

"…Marth can I kiss you?" he asked, wanting to make sure the prince was fine with the idea. Marth was probably the only person that Ike cared to be gentle with.

The blue haired prince smiled charmingly up at Ike, taking the mercenary's hand that was not holding the mistletoe in between both his smaller hands. "You don't have to ask so seriously, of course you can."

Ike gave Marth one of his rare small smiles that were reserve for the prince before dipping down to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Marth didn't hesitated to kiss back lovingly as well.

Of course there was some 'awwws' coming from the room with a few cat callings from some of the other fighters.

Princess Peach celebrated the cute moment by squealing with Zelda who had come over to her side after seeing the mistletoe over the two swordsmen.

"You're lucky those two are so comfortable with each other." Zelda whisper to Peach.

"Yes, isn't it just the cutest thing." She replied, looking proud at her work.

Robin just stood behind the fangirling Lucina, observing the kissing with interest. His fingers were lightly playing with the handle's tray where there was several cups of hot chocolate, biting the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

_'I'll have to ask Ike about that kiss as well.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ho Ho Ho Happy Holidays, look at me actually writing this! I was not expecting this one shot to be this long lmao. **

**My headcannon is that Ike becomes Robin's mentor and Marth becomes Lucina's mentor. This can be linked with ****_May You Return _****drabble series I have, but this can also just stand alone as a one shot. Argh I have so many cute ideas for that drabble series but I just can't find time to type it out.**

**Hmmm, I wish I could have added more characters under the mistletoe but this story was running already late to post for Christmas. I just included the three newcomers, Robin, Shulk, and Dark Pit to be caught under the golden mistletoe. Seriously where are all the stories with these ships with Ike? Anyways I'm still a day late became my computer stop working and had to restore it to an earlier point in time. At least I finished it. **

**Now tell me I'm not the only one that ships Ike with everyone, let's be honest everyone probably has a small crush on Ike, I just feel lonely not seeing stories about him. I adore IkexMarth but I think I fell in love with the idea of male Robin having an obvious crush on Ike, but the other it's oblivious to it though. I dare you to fight me on it *^***


End file.
